Mine
by WhAt EvA u WaNt My NaMe To Be
Summary: Hermione gave Draco a side glance. "Decribe me in one word." Draco stoped and smirked. He pulled her close gazing deep into her eyes. "Mine"... "GET OUT JUST GET OUT BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT!" "Someones PMS-ing"...FIRST EVER DRAMIONE FIC PLEASE REVIEW...
1. Love at first drop

Hey its my first Dramione fic…

Errm I know I havent been on Fanfiction for ages so for those people who are reading this and are awaiting an update on my other stories…I am very sorry it's not going to happen. I am not going to lie I just have lost interest and have run out of ideas. Again I am REALLY SORRY! I know how it feels like to be waiting on a story when the author never updates and its really frustrating and GRRRR.

Anyway I am hopefully going to finish this but I'll need your support so…. PLEASE REVIEW!

Summary: A marriage Law has been introduced in the wizarding world to help the population to rise and end the prejudice for good. So what if our favourite arch nemisis are paired up… One word CHAOS.

Rated: T

Genre: Humour/Romance

Disclaimer:

Me: YESSSS FINALLY I OWN HARRY POTTER HAHA I HAVE KILLED JK ROWLING… NOW All I HAVE TO DO IS DIE MY HAIR BLONDE AND LOOK OLD.

GHOST OF JK: I AM GOING TO HAUNT YOU FOREVERRRRR….Boo

ME: AHHHH A GHOST! (FAINTS)

MORAL OF THE STORY: Don't kill authors who own your favourite book just because you want it. It still doesn't mean you own it.

THE END

Hehe so on with the story…

Hermione POV:

"Peck, Peck, Peck"

I groaned and got out of bed, yawning and stretching as I made my way to the window. I could tell it was nearly noon which was surprising, but I guess the sleeping potion I took was very strong.

I opened the window and an owl flew in dropping a letter onto the table then flying right back out again. I picked up the envelope.

"Erghhh, another letter from the ministry what do they want NOW!" I yelled throwing the letter onto the table and storming to the bathroom. After doing the normal morning routine, I stomped to the table and opened the letter whilst making some coffee and trying to tame my hair. You would think after 21 years of living your bushy hair would somewhat calm down but nooo it had a mind of its own. It sometimes calmed down a bit but that on lucky days or after using about 10 beauty spells. Ron sometimes joked that it reflected my personality. I sighed opening the letter.

Dear Hermione Granger,

We would like to thank you once again for your great efforts in the war. Your contribution made a big difference in defeating the Dark side. But the main concern of this letter as I am afraid is something completely different.

As you know it has been a long 3 years since the war and even though we succeeded in the end a lot was lost in the way. The wizarding population decreased by 40 % and so we have decided to introduce a new law of marriage.

This law states that anyone over the age of 20 will be matched up with another witch/wizard and then will be required to get married. Anyone in a relationship will not be split up, however they will be put under a spell to determine if they are telling the truth so anyone pretending will be put to justice. Anyone not in a relationship will be matched up looking at your personality and intelligence.

You will not be allowed to choose as purebloods will be matched up with either half bloods or muggleborns and vice versa. This will hopefully help to bring back the population to a reasonable amount and will decrease the feud between purebloods and others.

I hope you are ready to co-operate as people who disagree will be required to give up magic and for anyone with muggle parents will have any memory of magic erased and send there.

I sincerely hope you will agree as we don't want to lose such a bright and respected member of the wizarding community.

Your partner has been selected and will arrive at around 12:30 at your house. In other news there is also a ball to celebrate the 3 years of freedom from the dark Lord and you will be expected to attend with you partner. If you have any problems please contact the wizarding council.

Yours Sincerely,

Minister of Magic

"What the…THEY WANT ME TO GET MARRIED!"

Suddenly I felt dizzy, and could feel a major migraine coming. I stared at the clock which showed it was 12:25 nearly time for my 'future husband' to arrive.

I looked down and noticed I was still in my shorts and tank top. Then the bell rang.

'O well maybe I can scared him away' I thought.

Making my way over to the door I opened it looking up to see a tall blonde, with mesmerizing silver orbs. My breath hitched as I tried to register all these thoughts into my head.

"Hey Granger…or should I say future Mrs Malfoy,"

Bang!

"Ow Granger, you're heavy you know…"

Everything faded to black.

Thanx for reading this far. Please review I really need some help. Constructive Criticism Appriciatated. And I am looking for a Beta if anyone interested...Well Bye

Shazz xxx


	2. Scheming a Plan

First of all… THANK YOU SOOO MUUUUUUCH GUYS! I LUUUUV YOU SOOO MUCH! It's been, like, one day, and I already have 271 Hits…. Wow, I didn't know my story would be that popular. It might not be much for many people out there, but it's a lot for me so…

I'd also like to mention a special friend of mine, Dannii, who inspired this story by telling me a pick up line (you know the "Mine" one) so yeah, she's the inspiration… and my cousin who challenged me to write a romance (I don't usually write romances).

Thank you to: Karithekarbear, cosmoGirl666, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, CloveFromDistrictTwo, dubbi89, Sakura-chan65, Snakefang, D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur, AjIa-No-BaRa and Kyrie Twilight who either Favourited or Alerted… Please, guys, if you like my story, review… It really helps to boost an author's writing.

Cookie to: Amnex who Favourited, Alerted, AND reviewed (Thanks soooo much) and Anonymous '()' who also reviewed.

SUPER TRIPLE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE (sorry, I am craving cookies XD): Artemis Sagittarius Malfoy who will now be my BETA! WOHOOOOO (applause) She betaed this chapter and I never realized how many mistakes I can make. Well mostly it's just my punctuation, like forgetting commas, but I REALLY appreciate it. She's awesome and has some pretty neat Draimione fics. Go check her out!

Okay, so I tried to switch to Draco's POV because it's so much funnier. Oh, you gotta love him… Its starts off with Hermione's but it changes after a while; I'll make sure you can tell.

**Disclaimer: **

Me: Draco if you don't want to get tortured in this story, SAY IT!

Draco: NOOO!

Me: You leave me no choice…

Draco: Fine (mumbles something)

Me: What was that?

Draco: I look sexy in a pink mini skirt. HAPPY?

Me: (Burst into laughter) No, you idiot. The disclaimer…

Draco: But that's what it says on the cue cards

Me: Really? (evil smile)

Draco: (pulls out his wand) That's it I don't care if you're the author; you're dead! (starts chasing me)

Me: (dodging spells and laughing uncontrollably) You'll never catch me aliive!

Hermione: Am I the only sensible one here? (rolls eyes) WhAt EvA u WaNt My NaMe To Be does NOT own 'Harry Potter'. All rights go to the genius, JK Rowling.

Me: (still laughing) HAHAHAHAHA, I WISH I HAD A WAND! (suddenly stops) I am the author I can do anything I want (wand pops into hand) Accio Shield! (blocks Draco's attack) Expelliarmus! (knocks Draco's wand out of hand)

Anyway on with the story…

Hermione's POV

"Oh, it was all a dream…" I muttered, trying to open my eyes, which still hadn't adjusted to the light.

"So now you're dreaming about me Granger. Well, what can I say? Every girl who has ever set her eyes on me does. But I expected better from you," A teasing voice whispered in my ear.

I jumped up, punching whoever was leaning over me. I looked down to see Draco MALFOY sprawled across the floor.

"Gods Granger, first you fall on me and most definitely bruise my body with your heavy one, AND then, you punch me. That's not a way to treat your future husband."

I stare at him still trying to register what just happened when my brain finally starts working again. _DRACO MALFOY. YOUR HOUSE. __**YOUR**__ ROOM. __**YOUR**__ BED._

"AHHHH! GET THE F*** OUT OF MY APARTMENT! WHAT DID YOU DO! H-H-HOW DID YOU GET IN! I BET YOU DRUGGED ME AND TRIED TO RAPE ME _AND_ BRIBED THE MINISTRY. I WILL HEX YOU UNTIL Y- MPHHH!"

Draco's POV

I put my hands over her mouth, trying to stop the nonsense coming out of it. I could see her struggling, trying to rip my hand off her mouth, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"I know you get nervous around me, but you don't need to have a spaz attack every time you see me." Granger just glared at me. I sighed.

"Now, I know you read the letter, and I am not happy about it either. But, neither of us would like to lose our magic, so let's make this work somehow," I continued sincerely. Granger just looked at me, shocked.

"Of course, you _are_ the luckiest girl in the world. To get someone as handsome as me so- AHHHH! YOU LITTLE-!" I yelled as Granger stood up victoriously, finally managing to get out of my grasp by biting me. Yes, _very_ civil.

"First of all, I did **not** have a spaz attack. Second of all, do us all a favour, and GET OVER YOURSELF. And lastly, I. WILL. NOT. MARRY. YOU… **EVER**!" Granger glared at me for the umpteenth time, breathing heavily.

I managed to make her blow up in the first 5 minutes of our meeting (at least while she was conscious) and I will not lie. I… really missed that.

As sick as it sounds, I find amusement in Granger yelling at me. Plus, she kind of looks hot like that. Yes Draco Malfoy, pureblood, bad-ass extraordinaire admits that he finds Granger hot when she is blowing up. What? I am a normal boy with hormones running wild. And to top it all off, she has matured in the last few years. Just look at that…. getting off topic.

"You _do_ realize that your magic will be taken away if you don't, right? And I already tried talking to the council. In other words, there is no way out…." I trailed off, looking at Granger. When _I_ first got the letter, I nearly blew up the mansion. Then, I got some expert advice and a very good idea involving Granger. Let's just say she was going to help me. A LOT. I got over the fact it was mud blood, know it all Granger and tried to look the bright side. And of course, the benefits. Besides, at least I didn't get someone annoying and brainless like Pansy.

"Well, if you can stop staring at my handsome face now, could you get dressed?" I said, looking Granger up and down. She didn't look bad she just… wasn't appropriately dressed for going out. But I wouldn't mind if she walked around the house like that all day.

I could see Granger blushing as she tried to cover herself as much as possible, trying to hide her embarrassment. She looked like she was trying to come up with a remark.

"Like what you see Malfoy?"she replied, but realizing she sounded seductive, she blushed even more, which made me smirk even wider.

I made a mental reminder to make her blush more often, as she looked cute like that. My eyes glinted as I thought of how Granger was going to help me fulfil my plan. Looks like it is going to be even more fun than I thought. Maybe even… _pleasurable_.

And Scene. Phew. (Wipes sweat off her forehead) What a chapter! I don't usually swear, but I guess that's how Draco would speak. And if you realized your worst enemy was lying on your bed you would most definitely use some pretty colourful language, which would explain Hermione. They both probably will swear in this story (keeping in mind that they are both in their 20's). Draco more, Hermione less, but I won't make them swear unnecessarily.

So… REVIEW?


	3. MALFOY and Ron?

Hellllooooo peeps! THAAAAANK YOUUU SOOOO MUUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I hope everyone got my reply, and for those who didn't, I am really sorry. Oh and 871 Hits in 2 chapters… WOW. Time for another chapter… Well, I have a question for you all. It's getting closer and closer to the end of my holidays, and I am getting busier and busier. So…would you rather that I update my story once a week but with lengthier chapter (and how long e.g. 3000 words) or that I update twice a week with shorter ones…

**Give it up for…Artemis Sagittarius Malfoy who is the beta of this story! WOHOOOOO (applause) I REALLY appreciate it. She's awesome and has some pretty neat Dramione fics. She just posted a new one which is very interesting… Go check her out!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: **An old family friend and a great doctor. She just passed away because of breast cancer. Rest in peace Doc :)

I am going to dedicate chapters now. For more info read the note after the story XD

Disclaimer:

Me: (rapping) Who is the coolest author in the world!

The cast of HP: You ARE… You ARE!

Draco: (snorts) You wish…

Me: Who is the author who can kill you off!

The cast of HP: You ARE… You ARE!

Draco: Try Me!

Me: (wand pops into hand) W-

JK: Silencio… WHO doesn't own Harry Potter at all…

(Points at me) The cast of HP & Draco this time: You ARE… You ARE!

_By the way "" these will be used for speech. And '' these are for thoughts. Just to make it clear_

"__There's a fine line between love and hate"___ …__Cecilia Ahern_

**Draco POV**

Hermione stomped to what I guess was her room, red in the face from either anger, embarrassment, or both. I followed her until she reached the door and turned around.

"I can dress myself Malfoy," she said, sounding severely annoyed.

"Awww, really? And there I was hoping of playing dress up with my betrothed."

"Erghh! Just get OUT!" she yelled frustratedly.

"Can I at least pick out your outfit?" Granger gave me a death glare.

"Hey, no need to get moody. We all know you have bad fashion sense," I smirked. 3…2…1…

"GET OUT JUST GET OUT BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT, YOU GIT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Someone's PMS-ing…"

'SLAM!' Granger banged the door shut in my face. My nose was only inches away from being crushed.

"Well, at least she didn't punch me like in third year," I thought out loud, whilst stalking back to the coffee table and looking around the muggle apartment. There were a lot of pictures of her and 'the boy who just wouldn't die' and, of course, the Weasel. There was one of them holding hands, looking at each other like they were the only ones in the world.

'Weren't they a couple…I need to ask Hermione about that' I thought. I felt something inside me rumble. It felt like jealousy but less…hurtful. Maybe I just didn't want to share my future wife with someone even if it was…Granger. Mrs. Malfoy couldn't have an affair. That was my job.

Looking around some more I started to notice more things. The whole apartment was so…muggle. And of course more pictures were splattered on the walls. Muggle pictures. I didn't understand the concept of them. They didn't move so what was the point of keeping them? Muggle things alone were scary. I mean why go through all that effort if you have magic?

'These things are definitely not entering my house.'

**Hermione POV**

'Do I really have to marry that git' I thought whilst brushing my hair.

'This all wouldn't have happened if Ron…' I stopped my thoughts.

You see EVERYONE knew that Ron and I wouldn't end up together at the end. Yes, we fought… A LOT. But everyone called it a lover's quarrel. I waited for ages and after the kiss we shared, I was sure. But of course, it was MY bad luck.

(Flashback)

"Hey 'Mione, I wanted to tell you something important."

I tried not to show how excited I was for this moment. Ron booked a romantic dinner especially for the two of us…JUST the two of us. He wanted to talk about something special. And what's more important than OUR relationship?

"…and that is why we are going to America next week." Ron ended.

"I am sorry, what?" I asked confused.

He grabbed me by my arms. "I want YOU to come with me and Harry on our Tour around the world. As my girlfriend. I already have everything planned out!"

I felt like the world stopped moving. I had so many emotions at once. I felt overjoyed. He felt the same way. He wanted ME to be his girlfriend. I felt flattered by his offer but disappointment that he was telling me NOW. I felt angry that he just expected me to go even though he knew I was busy helping people.

"Ron…I am flattered, but I…I can't come," I finally stumbled out.

All excitement slipped off Ron's face and was replaced by confusion.

"What? I thought you wanted this. I mean you, we…we kissed!" he exclaimed.

"Ron… I want to come with you, I really do, but I have so much work to do. I can't just leave them; it's just after the war. You could have asked me before. No, don't give me that face; you know I want you." I blushed before continuing. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me to be in a relationship with you, but… I can't come," I rambled.

Ron looked disappointed.

"I love you; I want you to come. It was a special surprise for you. A release from all the stress…just a holiday for the two of us to work on our relationship. But, ok 'Mione; I understand. I won't force you."

"Thanks Ron, you go enjoy yourself. Have fun," I finished, looking down.

An awkward silence hung in the air.

"I will, don't worry. I will miss you a lot. Me and Harry both. I mean, we won't have our trusty bookworm side-kick with us," Ron joked.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"So, friends for now?" Ron said, standing up.

"Best friends, always," I replied getting up, too.

"No strings attached," we both laughed before I was pulled into a tight embrace.

"We'll work on it after, 'Mione," Ron mumbled against my head. We pulled apart.

"But of course, no string attached. I mean, if you feel lonely you can go grab yourself any guy you want. With your beauty." He laughed. We both, of course, knew he was joking. Nothing would happen to either of us even if we were apart. I would certainly NOT date and Ron wouldn't sneak off with another girl. Not after just declaring his love for me.

"Bye," he said giving me his lopsided grin. It's just now I realized how much I would miss him. But we'd be together. Nothing would get between us.

How wrong I was.

(End of flashback)

'I wonder what Ron will do when he finds out. I mean, we weren't in a relationship but we did have a silent agreement. And we are two thirds of the Golden Trio, so the council would make an exception. And it's not like Malfoy would object,' I thought whilst putting the brush on my dressing table.

I came out dressed in a yellow summer dress with my hair tied up in a side ponytail and, of course, my fringe sticking out.

"Before you say anything, this was the only thing that was ironed, and I know you don't have the patience to wait. I am sorry if it isn't classy enough for you," I muttered.

Draco opened his mouth to retort, but I stopped him before he could speak.

"And don't even **mention** my hair," I growled.

He gave his famous, or should I say infamous, Malfoy smirk. I swear there was something wrong with his smirk. I mean, his lips looked so much better when kept still. Why am I thinking about his lips again?

"Actually Granger, I was going to say that you like kind of nice, but now that you mention it…" Malfoy trailed off.

I growled once again. "Let's just get this over with. Where are you taking me anyway?"

Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around me tightly, and with a flash, we appeared in front of a door.

"Welcome to **our** apartment sweetheart."

Phew… Now, I know this chapter might not have been that exciting, but I am trying to take this slow. I don't want to rush this story. I also want to work a little harder to work on the characters and build them up. I want to make them as real as possible so I am going to be swapping POV's to give you an inside to each of their thoughts, and also to help you bond with the characters. I promise the next chapter will be better and will have more…action. Though real romance will take a while as they wouldn't just leap into each other's arms. Remember, they are really stubborn and don't forget about Draco's plan.

Ermm, I am thinking of maybe adding quotes or song lyrics and the beginning that are relevant and naming the chapter after it or something… What do you think?

I am also thinking of dedicating chapters to people so…watch out. It could be YOU.

Random Question: What is your favourite ice cream flavour?

Please review. Answer my questions and leave me your thoughts. XD

Shazz xxx


	4. OUR' Apartment?

Ok, WOW! **1,686 Hits in 3 chapters!** That is awesome!

So anyway, thank you for all the reviews. I hope I responded to everyone ^^

I have also decided that I will be updating every week from now on, with (hopefully) longer chapters on either Saturday or Sunday…

**Give it up for…Artemis Sagittarius Malfoy, who is the beta of this story! WOHOOOOO (applause) I REALLY appreciate it. She's awesome and has some pretty neat Dramione fics. She just posted a new one which is very interesting… Go check her out!**

Disclaimer:

TV: If you want to own the Harry Potter, call now!

Me: OMG! (grabs phone and starts punching numbers into it)

Phone: I am sorry; you did not win ownership of Harry Potter… JK Rowling did. If you have any further enquiries, press 1. If you want to buy the book series, press 2. If you're just a sore loser who needs to cry about their loss, press 3.

Me: NOOOOO…WHAT YA TRYING TO SAY, YOU PIMP OF A MACHINE? THAT I AM A LOSER? I-

Phone: Thank you for admitting you are a loser. An adviser will be with you as soon as possible. Please hold. (plays Harry Potter Music)

Me: Hehe, well you have to let it out somewhere…

Lesson learnt after hours of talking with an adviser: I have a serious problem…and I don't own Harry Potter and never will. (le sigh)

**This chapter is dedicated to: (surprise surprise) MY BROTHER! **

I wasn't really expecting this, but today, my brother got his GCSE results. (for people who don't know it's like these huge exams you take in the U.K. before going to college. The grades you get are the ones colleges then look at before accepting you. I guess they are like N.E.W.T.S in HP.) So even though he doesn't care, this is for him. Well done; he received 6 A plus's, 3 A's, and 3 B's! GOOO HIM!

With much further ado…HERE'S THE STORY!

_Recap:__"Welcome to __**our**__ apartment, sweetheart."_

**Hermione POV**

"AAAAHHHH! Get off me" I screamed whilst jumping away from him.

Malfoy gave out a small chuckle before opening the foot, and I followed him in.

"You do know we're not allowed to apparate outside the wizarding world unless you have permission from the Ministry," I said in my you-know-the-rules-and-you're-breaking-them-which-I-am-not-going-to-let-you-do tone.

"Well my dear, rules are made to be broken," he winked. I was about to reply when I noticed the room around me.

"Oh my…beautiful," I whispered, awestruck. It had cream coloured walls with a red border. Most of the rooms matched the walls, either being red or cream. It was…massive, and that was ONLY the living room.

"Yeah, this is our apartment until we get," Malfoy paused and gulped. "…married. After that we can move into the manor or buy another house, if you prefer." I was literally drooling and only half listening to Malfoy when I reached another door. Then, I realized what Malfoy had just said. The Manor was…big. The last time I was there isn't such a good memory, however I remember that it was VERY, **VERY** BIG. And of course, it had the finest décor and just a posh aura around it.

_'I bet it'll even have a swimming pool in the back yard,'_ I thought dreamily.

_'It must be good being rich; maybe marrying Draco won't be so bad…wait, Draco? And WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! MONEY CAN'T BUY ME! RON IS BETTER THAN ALL OF THAT!'_

Suddenly, I was ripped out of my thought when a door slammed open. Draco stood next to me, observing the bathroom in front of us. It looked pretty big but not that special, besides the…HOLY COW is that a Jacuzzi? I walked in and noticed there was a door on every wall.

"The one on the right is yours." I looked at Malfoy blankly. He rolled his eyes. "Your walk-in-closet. And the one on the left is mine. I won't touch yours, you won't touch mine, deal?" I nodded, still observing everything around me. This would have to be the BIGGEST apartment ever made for a human being. Malfoy might be the biggest prick in the world, scratch that, the whole universe but…he was filthy rich…and somewhat good looking.

"Don't you wanna see our bedroom Granger?" Malfoy said.

"Mmm, yeah…wait **OUR** bedroom?" I chocked.

"We're practically engaged, get over it. Sharing is caring. Not that I do," Malfoy (three guesses) smirked.

"Erghhh, just…let's get it over with."

Malfoy started walking, and I followed, making a note to where he was leading me to. He opened the door to reveal a perfect colour coordinated room. Of course. The walls, the carpet, the paintings and decor. The curtains, even the bloody king size bed which tied the room all together with its…

"…Why is there only ONE BED!" I screamed.

"Well, my mom designed it…" Malfoy trailed off. The next minute, I am pinned to the bed.

"But mainly, so we can have some…fun," he breathed down my neck.

"G-g-get OFF!" I kneed him in the…private part.

"OOF!" the prick landed on the floor.

"You're so uptight, Granger! I was just joking! Why would I want to shag such an ugly b**** like you!" he yelled as he got off the floor and dusted himself off.

"GET OUT!" I screeched slamming the door in his face…again. Now most girls would have cried their eyes out at this point, but not Hermione Granger. She was just bursting with _anger_.

**Draco POV**

I grabbed my phone and punched some numbers in.

"Hey, it's me…Of course it is. I didn't do anything. Ok, so I pinned her to the bed. No you moron, I just 'slipped' and then noticed Granger underneath me and…that was sarcasm, you oaf." I stopped to wonder why on earth I would pick someone so dumb as my partner in crime. Oh yeah, it was his idea in the first place.

"Of course I did. Maybe I came on too…strong. I may have slipped up and said something. No, she's not that type of girl. Instead, she's breaking things."

"Worth more than her house," I mumbled under my breath. "No, I am not going to blackmail her with that, and besides it was…kind of my fault. Why are you laughing? Fine, I'll just go to Pansy for advice… Fine. But I don't think it'll work out. I'll try see you later, you love-struck-arse. Say hi to Lovegood for me. Cheers."

I put away my phone and sighed. All that for one girl. One extremely mad girl.

All of a sudden, I got hit by a sharp item at the side of my head, knocking me over. Granger's high heels.

"What was that for?" I yelled rubbing my head.

"For being such a…ferret!" Of course, the ferret card again…in French. Only you, Granger.

I hope you enjoyed that! I know it's slightly short, but I didn't have much time as I am going to celebrate now, and I also have to visit my cousin who just came back from the hospital.

(Some dude just walked past rapping in French?)

So, I am plenty busy. This chapter was slightly odd. A lot of yelling…from Hermione's side. And Draco? Who was he talking to? What plan? Why is Hermione calling names in French? Why am I asking you this? xD

No, but really who do you think he was talking to? The first right guess will get a preview to the next chapter!

Random Question: What is the scariest movie you have EVER seen? (Muahahaha)

This is Shazz signing off saying Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening/Night.

See you next time…

REVIEW and ANSWER DA QUESTIONS!

Shazz xxx


	5. Silencio?

HELLLOOOOOOOOOOOO! I know it's been ages but I did say a week...I tried to update earlier but then Eid popped out of no-where...not that I mind, I mean 3 days of celebration and LOADS of money xD

HAPPY LATE EID!

Here's another update before it's back to school. :(

I wish the Summer Holidays lasted FOREVER! But unfortunately we have to get tortured once again using the excuse of 'learning' (sigh)

Who made school anyway? (looks it up)

School was invented in Ancient Egypt to teach young boys how to farm, make weapons (as the empire tried to conquer many countries), fight and other useful skills sometimes even different languages...hmmm

No wonder all the Pharaohs died out, they probably got cursed because they invented such cruelty...

(sweat drops) Why am I so random? Even I can figure out how my brain works...

Anyways I present you another chapter of 'Mine'

Enjoy...

**Give it up for...Just Your Above Average Malfoy...formerly known as Artemis Sagittarius Malfoy who is the beta of this story! WOHOOOOO (applause) I REALLY appreciate it. She's awesome and has some pretty neat Dramione fics. She just posted a new one which is very interesting... Go check her out!**

Disclaimer:

Me: If I somehow got Hermione to snog the day lights out of you, will you steal the Harry Potter right for me?

Draco: W-why would I want that? I don't like Hermione!

Me: (pulls out letter) Dear Hermione...Weasley's are red, the sky is blue, and your hair smelling so sweet, I-(letter gets ripped out of hand)

Draco: Where did you get that? (hysterical laughter whilst ripping the letter )

Me: I have my ways (evil glint) Now...will you?

Draco: (smirks) Well, I don't need you; I mean who can resist me...

Me: Yeah, of course she just loves you and your ego (pulls out a remote)

Exhibit A: "GET OUT! JUST GET OUT BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT YOU GIT!"

Exhibit B: "G-g-get OFF!" Hermione yelled, kneeing him.

Exhibit C: Draco gets hit by Hermione's high h-(Draco switches off the T.V)

Draco: ...We get it! Fine I'll (looks around) do it.

Hermione: (walks in) What's going on...For goodness sake, STOP BLACKMAILING PEOPLE TO STEAL JK's GREAT WORK AND DO THE DISCLAIMER...NOW!

Me: (sulking) Fine...I don't own Harry Potter. All right go to J.K. Rowling (runs of crying)

This chapter is dedicated to: Aneesa Malik...

She's one of my bff's...And she encourages me sooo much (and threatens me if I don't update)

She has supported me in all my FF's and loves all of my stories so...this one's for you xD

And of course also cuz you begged for a dedication. :D

Enjoy...

'cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<br>And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else<br>She's a mystery  
>She's too much for me<br>But I keep comin' back for more  
>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for<p>

Just the Girl, Click Five

**Draco POV**

"You should really stop slamming the door. One day you might hit my beautiful face," I said in a fake serious tone.

"I was intending to," Granger mumbled.

"Well you should probably apologize for being so rude and..." I stopped, noticing Granger's deathly looks.

"Ermmm... Let's not apologize. Truce?" I pulled out my hand for her to shake. She ignored it.

"Well, you should be the one to apologize since you're such a prick, and you sexually harassed me and-" I raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, truce it is," she sighed.

"Well if you're done, go wash your face or something and straighten out your dress. And hurry whilst you're at it. I have organized a meeting with my personal beaut- er, Stylist who costs more than you will ever make in a lifetime. I don't know about poor muggles like you, but rich people never keep people waiting so..." I drawled.

"You little...WHO TOLD YOU TO HIRE SOME FANCY STUCK UP SNOB FOR ME? I AM NOT POOR; I JUST DON'T FLAUNT MY MONEY AROUND LIKE YOU, SHOWING OFF EVERY F***ING DAY OF MY L-"

"Silencio." Granger's voice suddenly died out. Her lips kept on moving for another sentence before realizing no words were coming out. She glared at me.

"Well, someone had to shut you up," I chuckled.

"Now act like your deeply in love with me... Which I know you are," I winked whilst she rolled her eyes and glared.

We stood outside a huge building, me observing my nails, deciding whether to get a manicure or not, Granger gaping like a fish.

"Close your mouth Granger; you might catch flies," I whispered in her ear whilst she jumped, snapping out of her daze.

"Don't embarrass me. I'll do the talking for the both of us...literally" I laughed at my joke. Granger just glared, looking as if she was deciding whether or not to slap me.

Suddenly the door burst open. I quickly grabbed Granger's hand, who jumped once again, obviously uncomfortable to my touch.

_'That will change soon,_' I thought, smirking at the image.

"Welcome Draco, and you must be the future Mrs. Malfoy as I have been informed. I don't believe we have met. I am Alexander Louis Zabini." He bowed and kissed Granger's hand.

I rolled my eyes. "And who is this beautiful lady?" he continued.

"Hermione Granger, the brains behind the Golden Trio, war heroine" _'Blah blah blah,'_ I added in my head.

"I believe Ms. Granger," he said, staring at Granger intensely, "can speak for herself."

If I didn't know any better, I would think he was flirting with her, but it was literally impossible...if he wanted to live, that is.

"Cut the crap, Alex, and let's get down to business," I said, pulling Granger's hand, leading her in. Her hands were actually really soft and warm.

"Why so moody? ... Jealous? You know I won't hit on your wifey," Alex said, grinning madly. Granger looked slightly offended.

"Don't give me that look, love. You're gorgeous, but I am already married. That AND Malfoy would kill me if I picked up another one of his girls. And my wife, too," he added whilst Granger tried not to laugh. I stomped on her foot. And she slightly winced. Then once again, I was targeted by her death glare. Well, if she can glare like that, then she's probably fine.

"Draco, don't abuse your fiancée. Especially if it's the lovely Ms. Granger who could probably kill you with one flick of her wand."

**Hermione POV**

I glanced around to see where the voice came from when I noticed a beautiful lady in the door way.

Draco sighed and let go of my hand before walking off to her.

"Nice to see you to Cuz," he said sarcastically whilst she just laughed and hugged him.

"Oh look, Alex. He's so grown up now. Already engaged and all. They grow up so fast." She wiped away fake tears before giggling slightly. Then she started walking towards me.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione. I am Cassiopeia, but if you ever called me that I would slap you. Just call me Cassie," she beamed at me.

I remembered reading about old wizarding traditions in the Hogwarts library and stumbled across the Malfoy family tradition of naming everyone after star constellations. No wonder it was such a weird name.

I opened my mouth to ask what her name meant, but remembering that I couldn't, (courtesy of Malfoy) I quickly shut it and smiled.

Cassie's expression soon changed when she turned back to Draco. Glaring, she started talking again.

"Tell me, cousin dearest, why we had to find out from Blaise about your engagement to your long term girlfriend AND why you're never told us you even had a girlfriend!"

My eyes widened. Long term _girlfriend_? Oh, Draco is going down.

I snapped my eyes towards him and fixed him with my iciest glare. Malfoy gulped.

"Errrmmm...maybe we s-should just come back l-later," he stuttered walking towards me, probably wanting to apparate quickly.

"_CRASH_!" The next minute Draco was on the floor along with another person who just fell out the fireplace.

The person stood up as if it was the most normal thing to do and brushed himself off before grinning widely.

"Hey guys? What's shaking?"

Wow...what a weird chapter! Anyways, thank you for reading! For all those who reviewed, I hope I replied...I am sorry if I missed you out.


	6. Start of a beautiful Friendship?

Hello there, my chickadees! I know I am a week late…I am SOOO Sorry! I was very busy and so was my Beta with school and all the work.

You guys know how it is right?

School is so awful...I am sorry if I haven't replied to your reviews I tried my best...

My GCSE's are coming nearer...my first one on the 9th of November so I am freaking out!

And I have to attend extra classes for it to revise so...I am sorry if there are any more delays...

You guys are the **BEST** Readers an Author could want...

Thank you SOOOOOOOOOO much...

A cookie for everyone!

To make it up to you guys I made this chapter longer.

Give it up for…Just Your Above Average Malfoy…formerly known as Artemis Sagittarius Malfoy who is the beta of this story! WOHOOOOO (applause) I REALLY appreciate it. She's awesome and has some pretty neat Dramione fics. She has pretty neat Harry Potter fics… Go check her out!

Longest chapter yet!

Anyways Enjoy…

Disclaimer:

Me: (singing) I love you, you love me, JK Rowling gave me Harry Potter and then I ruled the world and made everyone happy, LaLaLaLaLaLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Draco: That was awful. And that's exactly why you will never own it.

Cast of HP: You got that right.

Me: Your just jealous...APPARATE! (Bright light shines)

Cast of HP: Magic!

Dedicated to: My Mum who is so Awesome! She brought me cake whilst I was typing this...YUM!

_I wanna kick you_

_Wanna punch you _

_Wanna...I wanna_

_I WANNA!_

_Ooooooh_

'_Cuz you're not up to my potential_

_You broke my trust_

_And you're gonna pay_

_You're a git _

You're an ass

You don't even disserve that

And when I am done with you...

You'll be more than sad

_**Gonna Pay, By Yours Truly**_

_**Very Violent and not finished yet...**_

Hermione POV

This was not my day. First, I get forced into a marriage... with my nemesis. Secondly, I get harassed...by my nemesis. Then I get Silencio'd...courtesy of my nemesis. And now I am standing in the shop owned by the Zabini's, and Blaise Zabini is standing right in front of me with a knowing smirk, coincidently _also_ being the best friend...of my nemesis.

Great. Just Great.

"Hello there, Granger. Cat's got your tongue?" Blaise chuckles. I give him a death glare usually reserved for the ferret.

"Wow there. Don't tist your pretty little face like that. I was just wondering, since I've been in the room for more than a minute and you still haven't lectured me about the arts if entering a room with manners..." he trails off and steps back when he notices my hand twitching.

I frown, and then suddenly an idea pops into my head. I take out an empty chewing gum wrapper and shuffle around for a pen. Finally, finding it hidden in the corner of my bag, I write a note to Draco.

_I need the toilet._

He still lying on the floor from the tackle (god bless Blaise) stands up and brushes himself off.

"Can't you wait?" he whispers in reply, to which he receives a pinch on the arm.

"Gosh, no need to get so violent," he drawls before grabbing my hand again. A shiver runs up my arm.

"I am just going to lead Gr-Hermione here to the toilet. Be right back," he says as he pulls me to one of the many doors.

"Ok, but don't...do anything," I hear I voice snicker in the background. I dismiss it quickly, looking around for something... Jackpot. As soon as we turn the corner, I thrust him against a wall, my wand pointing at his throat.

_'Just like 3__rd__ year... Good times,_' I internally chuckle before concentrating on Draco again. He looks surprised, but not too shaky. He probably was probably expecting something like this.

"Errr...Her-Granger, let's be civil and put down that wand?" I just point the wand nearer to his throat, slightly poking him.

"Ok, what do you want?" he grumbles. I point at my mouth.

"Knew this heavenly silence wouldn't last," he mumbles under his breath before waving his wand. I lower my wand but still don't move from my position in front of Draco.

"Now Draco, what did Cassie say again... Longtime girlfriend?" I say quietly but menacingly. He gulps.

"...I can explain? Cummon, Granger, don't get your knickers in a twist." My hands twitch again, and I am pretty sure that if I was any other girl, he would have been slapped by now. But I am Hermione Granger, and I have self control. Then again, this is the ferret we are talking about...

"I think we should get back; I promise I'll explain everything later, but for now we should go before they start thinking were doing something...unless you want to-" I pinch him again before he can finish. He slightly yelps then glares at me, to which I respond with a smirk. We start walking back, keeping a firm distance between us.

Draco POV

"Ah there's the couple. I was starting to wonder if you really disappeared off into a room together. You know, if you want to fulfill certain _urges_, I can give you the keys to the bedrooms," Alex winks to which Granger blushes violently and I glare at him. I punch a laughing Blaise in the shoulder to which he laughs even harder.

"I was only joking. But the offers stil-" Alex stops and winces and I look down to find the reason of his pain. Cassie's high heels are boring into his foot...hard. The prat deserves it.

Cassie smiles apologetically at Her-Granger "Don't mind my stupid husband, he's just a little..." she trails off and glares at Alex as if to say 'I will deal with you later'. He nervously takes a step back.

"Errr-Lets just get to the business you two are here for. Alex, you take Malfoy to the sofa room for the usual, and Blaise, since you and Hermione are such good friends, you head up to the studio. I'll be right there," Cassie says before dashing off. _'Good friends'_...Blaise must have definitely opened his big mouth again.

Now for the acting. Alex is in the room, so I have to keep up the appearance.

I walk up to Her-Granger Granger GRANGER and embrace her in a hug.

Immediately, I feel warmth and...sparks? Ha, 'cuz of the fantastic chemistry we have, huh? But she does feel soft and warm. I slip my hands around her waist and pull her stiff body closer.

_'It's just a cold day and warmth feels nice,_' I tell myself.

She seems tense, but of course she would, I mean is it every day that you are embraced by your biggest enemy.

I feel her body shifting slightly as if she finally realized what was happening, and I quickly pull back before she hexes me, and walk up to Alex who was smirking. He winks at me to which I smirk back and he opens the door starting to walk towards the designated room. I turn around to look at Granger before yelling "See you later, sweetie!" and follow Alex leaving a smug Blaise and a confused/stunned/angry Her-Gr-oh, fuck it...Hermione who most definitely was a beautiful crimson colour.

Hermione POV

H-h-h-HOW DARE HE! I felt so many emotions go through me at once. Confusion, embarrassment but most of all anger. How dare that, that...Foul, evil, little prat even touch me. He was definitely going to get it.

A heavy blush was on my face even thinking about everything when I remembered that Blaise was still in the room. I turned around slowly to meet Blaise's smug face smirking at me.

"Well, well. Looks like your getting pretty cozy with Draco," he chuckles right in my face.

"Look, Zabini-"

"Blaise," he interrupts me in the middle, making me more angry.

"Why should I call you that? You're not my 'good friend' and I don't know what you told them but –"

"I am not your enemy, either. Name me one thing I ever did to you to make you hate me."

I looked at him and realized he was right. Even in Hogwarts he had never done anything to me...well we didn't talk much really, but he was mostly with Malfoy and only ever laughed in the background when Malfoy ever picked on me.

He never insulted me even when we were paired up for an Assignment once. Come to remember it he was actually quite funny, and we were civil to each other. He wasn't my friend... It wouldn't really be possible anyway, seeing he was in Slytherin and... Blaise's coughing brought me out of my thoughts.

"Blaise, my friend... Lead the way," I sighed to which Blaise replied with a smile.

He turned, but I grabbed his arm.

"But now that you are my friend, you need to tell me things and tell the truth. I also will not feel guilty for punishing you for your own idiocy since your aren't a stranger anymore."

Blaise turned around slowly.

"I know you are involved in this stupid plan of Malfoy's," I said looking directly into Blaise's eyes. He gulped.

"Eh...I have some explaining to do, right?" I nodded, smiling at him.

"And if I don't, you'll hex me... Great, that's what I was trying to save myself from by becoming your friend. And no guilt? Great, what is your friendship good for then?" Blaise said in a fake serious tone, but miserably failing.

I did my most evil laugh, turning into a genuine one and Blaise joined in.

Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought. Maybe he just felt sorry for Malfoy and became friends with him.

"I can't believe you're the best friend with THAT," I laughed.

"Yeah, well, being friends with a former ferret did hurt my reputation, but I am just such a loving person," Blaise said putting a hand on his heart. I giggled.

"Malfoy's friends insult him... Sweet. Let's bad talk about him all day," I said trying to calm my laughing. I felt kind of hyper all of a sudden. It reminded me of the time me and Blaise did our project together. I guess he just had that kind of aura around him.

"This is a start to a beautiful friendship." Blaise laughed putting a friendly arm around me and leading me out.

THE END...

Ok, not really but it is the end of the chapter. How did you like it?

Random Question of the Week: Your favourite Spell?

I am so HAPPY! I ordered a HP box set this week and it will arrive by Tomorrow! I can't wait! I have read all the books except for the Deathly Hallows (I know, but to me :(...) but I just couldn't bring myself to end this beautiful journey. I've seen all the films, and now I finally convinced myself to read the final book. I was afraid the HP would end forever but let's face it will never end. And we have Pottermore!

Could you all give me your Pottermore names so I can add you as my friends? xD

Anyway...

Review... Review... Review...Review di doo di doo...

Click Review 'cuz the button is so Super Mega Foxy Awesome Hot!


	7. Not a Chapter

Hi….

Please don't kill me, please don't kill, please DO NOT kill me…

Over the many years I have been on fan fiction I have seen notes like this posted on various stories asking for forgiveness after their mysterious disappearance.

So last night when I sat there thinking deeply and plotting a plan to excuse myself for abandoning my story, I remembered the quote "Honesty is the best policy". And even though I was peeing myself thinking about the many hate mails I was going to receive I finally decided to just tell you the truth.

So here it goes my absolute sincere explanation:

I entered a severe stage of depression. What was the cause? My dear friend's deaths. One of my closest friends decided it was not worthy living and committed suicide…

After losing her I had a complete break down and it took some time to pick myself up. I am sorry you guys had to compensate for it. To tell the truth, I had no intention of ever coming back as a writer to fan fiction. But my cousin made me realize that my friend would be very sad if I just left everything hanging, especially if she was the cause. She was a huge fan and supporter so this is for you…

R.I.P Sadie…you will be missed dearly. If you are watching over me be proud. I have returned to my throne once again XD

Unfortunately life is an ass and thus it is not that easy to start writing again. I am currently doing my G.C.S.E's which are extremely important for collage here in the U.K. and thus I cannot concentrate on fan fiction completely. I also lost all my files which means any new chapter I wrote or planed has been erased T^T

And lastly I have Writers block since I haven't touched the story in a while and have lost many of my brilliant ideas. So please if you have any suggestions for this story…TELL ME!

It will be quite a while before I continue this story so I hope you forgive me and accept my apology. However I do have other ideas for new fan fictions, some not even in the Harry Potter forum so you might hear from me somewhere else.

I decided to post this note before guilt swallowed me up completely and to be truthful, I have no clue when this story will be picked up, or if I will even continue this, but I'll let you know and if I do decided that I cannot continue, I shall put it up for adoption :)

Thank you for listening to my endless blabbing and I really hope you can forgive me.

Lots of Love,

Shazz xxx


End file.
